Let's Throw Everybody Into Hogwarts and Laugh!
by Author ReWritten
Summary: Okay. Yugi, Yami, Seifer, Cassie, Sonic and Scourge are blackmailed into disguising themselves as eleven year-olds and going to Hogwarts. I'm doing this for kicks and to watch Yami's reaction to people I am so bad This is not a romance fic. Except for Seifer and Cassie who are dating. Takes place in Harry's first year.
1. Letters

**Hi, I am being a lunatic once more. Yugi and Yami belong to…I don't really know, but they're not mine. Sonic belongs to SEGA and Scourge belongs to Archie. Seifer and Cassie belong to Scholastic, Graphix and Chris Wooding and Cassandra Diaz.**

**Yami's mental voice is in italics. Yugi's is bold/italic. **

Yugi opened his eyes to glare at Yami who appeared to be dancing rather loudly at five A.M in the morning. "What are you doing?"

_"I am trying to kill the cockroach that keeps getting in here! What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"Riverdance." Answered Yugi wearily before pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to drown out Yami's cockroach beating.

He opened his eyes about three minutes later to hear an awful thumping noise. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP YAMI!"

His grandfather's sleepy voice responded "What was that, Yugi?"

He winced. "Nothing Grandpa. Just sleep-talking."

"Okay. Good night."

Once Yugi heard his grandfather's tell tale snores, he whisper-yelled "Yami! Quit it!"

The shade of the pharaoh crept up the stairs, looking increasingly puzzled. _"Yugi, what is a Hogwarts?"_

Yugi looked at him blearily. "Yami, please don't read those adventure books before bed anymore. You don't sleep too well as it is and your nighttime shenanigans always wake me up."

"_What is a Hogwarts, Yugi?"_

"Dunno. Why?"

"_There was an owl with two letters. One for me and one for you."_

"Say what?" Yugi sat bolt upright in bed. Throwing off the covers, he padded over to his phantom friend. "Can I see?"

Yami cleared his throat _"Would you like me to read it?"_

"Sure."

_"Dear Mr. Muto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_"Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." _Yami trailed off and handed Yugi the letter. He opened his own and scanned it. His letter said pretty much the same thing except for one critical thing. A line of scrawled writing at the bottom of the letter.

_Hello Pharaoh,_

_This is your warning. Go or never find the memories you have lost._

"_Yugi, how do we find an owl?"_

* * *

Seifer Tombchewer was sitting in Talon's room, at Talon's desk, and wondering darkly how he was going to get out of marrying the Lady Asphixia.

It wasn't his fault that he resembled Prince Talon Pandemonium strongly enough to fool almost everyone, or that he kinda wasn't fond of Asphixia.

Taking a look at the moondial outside, he moaned and put his head down on the desk. Five in the morning, he hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep and he wasn't tired.

The false prince of the Darkling Realm stretched his wings with a sigh. No-one at the royal palace even attempted to understand him. Cassie might, but he didn't dare tell her he wasn't the prince.

Then came a knock on his windowpane. Seifer got up and went to look. A Darkling teenager with white hair and horns and pink eyes perched on his windowsill. He wore the dark blue and red collar of a page.

"Hey Lumunos."

"Greetings Prince Talon."

"What is it?"

"A man down at the entrance asking for you. He says he will speak only to you." Lumunos inclined his head slightly.

"Thank you Lumunos. Dismissed."

"Sire." Lumunos jumped backward off the windowsill, spreading his wings as he fell and swooping away to the gates before he hit the ground.

Seifer stretched his wings again and followed, opening the window and diving out. It was a seventy-foot drop, but as the captain of his old skullball team, Seifer wasn't worried. The wind whistled in his ears and flattened his ebony hair until the tips of his horns showed. The ground came closer and closer until-NOW!

He came out of the dive and landed gracefully on his feet. Sure enough, a Darkling man was waiting at the palace gates.

"Greetings. I am Prince Talon Pandemonium. And you are?"

"Owl, Majesty." Owl's skinny frame didn't fit his deep voice. He had windswept brown hair and big round yellow eyes.

Seifer took a step forward and Owl skipped back two paces. "Now, Seifer, before we get down to business-"

"Where did you hear the name 'Seifer'? I am Prince Talon Pandemonium," he said coolly, lying through his snide smile.

"From Adviser Lumbago, yourself, and the beautiful Lady Carcassa Malefica. Now, Seifer, my employers have heard of plots to assassinate Lady Carcassa and yourself. Several plots. I was told to give you these." He produced a small pot and a letter from his pocket. "If you do not accept, you and Lady Carcassa will die. She is, of course, coming with you."

"Wait, what?"

"You will receive instructions for how to use the powder in the jar when you write an acceptance letter. Farewell." Owl leapt into the air, leaving behind a seriously confused Seifer.

A few hours after he had spoken with Owl, Seifer opened his window to allow Lady Carcassa Malefica entry.

Cassie got up from her crouch and waved a letter around. "Talon! Did you get one too? Oh! And a purple pot?"

"Yes. Will you go?"

"Yeah! It'll be another adventure! We can write our acceptance letters together!"

He smiled. The auburn-haired Cassie's enthusiasm was infectious. "All right Cassie." He found two quills and a bottle of ink. Then they opened the letters.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Pandemonium,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Seifer finished reading and looked over at Cassie. She giggled and clapped her hands together with glee and excitement. He dipped the quill in ink and began to write.

When they concluded their letters, Cassie's owl, Trey, took them off. Seifer watched him go.

A tinkling sound and a flash of light caused both Darklings to swivel around. Two envelopes lay upon the desk next to their letters. One was labeled Cassie Malefica, the other Talon Pandemonium. He picked it up and slit it open to read

_Sprinkle a pinch upon your head from September 1__st__ to the end of the year. Or they will find you and no amount of Magika will keep them from destroying you._

* * *

Sonic was handed an envelope. He looked at it questioningly. "What's this?"

"I don't know, Mister Sonic," replied Cream. "An owl told me to give it to you. Along with this pretty jar." She offered him a crystal pot tinted with purple amethyst.

He smiled and ruffled her ears. "Thanks Floppy." She skipped away and Sonic tore open the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Hedgehog,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow…Um, how do I get there?"

* * *

Scourge fiddled with the lock on his mailbox. The others in the hall besides Sunburst's family and her cousins glared intensely at him. He stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his nose.

Astro muttered "Real mature Snot."

Scourge made a face at the white fox and grabbed the letters from the mailbox. He nudged open the door to the apartment he shared with his three teammates.

"Anything good, Scourge?" asked Mephisto from the couch where he was idly flipping through a novel. The shadow looked expectantly at the green hedgehog, waiting for a reply.

"Meh, not much…Hey! There's a letter for me!" Asylum and Solenium glanced up from their card game. Asylum took advantage of Solenium's distraction to peek at his cards. "What's it say?" they chorused.

"Dear Mr. Hedgehog, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blah blah blah. We expect your owl by no later than July 31st , school term starts September 1st. Blah."

Mephisto got up and came over to look. "Ya think the seven will let ya go?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Turns out they were very excited and insisted he go. They also gave him a pot and told him to fragging use it or they'd sic Daniac on him. He quickly wrote that he accepted. And that he hoped they died.

**That's my Scourgi-chan! Go for the eyes! Ahem, sorry about that. If you like please tell me. This has been rolling around in my skull for quite some time. R&R because this is interesting to me, but I won't continue if people don't like it. Asylum, Solenium and Mephisto are property of me along with the Seven, Sunburst, Astro and Lightningstrike.**


	2. Pickup

Okay, I couldn't resist continuing to write. Have so many ideas rolling around in my head… Merfle! Hug an angry tiger if I hate you! Bakura is property of…still not sure. Firthen Andreus is mine as is Fluff the Owl

Yugi picked up two purple jars from the floor. "Yami, what are these?"

The pharaoh was half under the bed. _"Not now Yugi."_

"_**Yami, tell me now!"**_

Yami pulled his head out and gave Yugi an irritated look. _"Not now I- what are those?"_

"_**I don't know. That's why I was asking you."**_

"_Ah. Well, I don't know either."_

"_**Well, thanks, Captain Obvious."**_

"_It's Yami or Pharaoh, Yugi. I have been inhabiting your body for a few months now and you forget my name?" _Apparently Yami does not understand sarcasm.

Yugi groaned and asked _**"What are you looking for?"**_

Now Yami was puzzled. _"Ah, I'm not sure. But it's not under your bed."_

There was a knock on the door. "Yugi!" called Grandpa Muto.

Yugi made shoo motions towards Yami before he remembered his grandfather couldn't see him. "Yes, Grandpa?"

Grandpa Muto opened the door. On one shoulder perched an owl. "Is this yours?" he asked.

"Noo…" He chanced a look at Yami, who stared back, looking even more confused. The shade shrugged and got up from his position on the floor to look at the bird.

It seemed to watch him, even though Yami knew that wasn't possible. As he reached for it, it pecked his hand. _"Yeowch!" _The pharaoh jumped back, rubbing his hand. _"Yugi! It bit me!"_

"_**That's impossible Yami." **_Yugi assured him.

"_But it…" _His complaints died away as he stared at the back of his hand. It seemed slightly smaller to the pharaoh, who blinked and looked closer. No it was the same size.

Yugi cast another look at Yami before asking "Why do you think it's mine Grandpa?"

"Well, on its leg is a letter stating Mr. Yugi Muto."

"May I see it?" Grandpa Muto handed him the owl and left. As soon as the door shut, Yami yelped _"Keep that deranged bird away from me!"_

"_**What?"**_ Yugi turned to see Yami basically on his dresser, trying to avoid the screeching owl, which is chasing the pharaoh around the room.

"_Get it away!" _wailed the pharaoh, avoiding the bird's attempt to rake out his eyes.

Yugi grabbed the bird and wrenched it away from the shade, who looked thankful _"Thanks Yugi. That bird is the devil."_

A knock on the window halted their conversation. A man sitting on a flying broomstick smiled at them from outside. "Hello! Open the window!"

Yami growled at him _"Yugi, tell the strange flying man to go away."_

The man wagged a finger in Yami's direction. "Quit it spirit," he scolded. "And give back Fluff," he added to Yugi.

"You can see him?"

"Well, yeah, he is my owl."

"No!" groaned Yugi. "Yami!"

"Oh, him? Yeah, I can see him. Yami?"

"_Go away." _Answered Yami grouchily, folding his arms.

"Yep, I can see and hear him. Come on you two. Grab the letters and the jars."

"Why?"

_"Where will you take us? Are you a child-"_

"Don't finish that sentence, Yami. I will never let you watch reality TV again."

_"I do not watch reality TV!"_

"Then come on!" Yugi opened the window and asked "Are we taking the broomstick?"

"Yep."

"Awesome." The boy clambered out and jumped on obligingly "Come on Yami!"

"_I do not trust this man Yugi."_

"You don't trust anyone."

"_He has a killer owl and a flying broomstick."_

"Just because I accidentally hit you with the broom-"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence," _hissed the spirit, grabbing the jars and letters and climbing moodily onto the broomstick.

Seifer and Cassie sat on the roof on the Darkling Palace, watching a strange speck in the sky grow larger and larger.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a-?"

"DUCK!" yelled Seifer, hitting the deck or roof.

Cassie turned, looking irked. "No it's a broom!" she snapped, then realized what he meant "Oh, duck!" She flattened herself against the tiles.

The man on the broom whooshed by screaming "Stop! For the love of toads, stop!" He seemed to hit the brakes and stop, nearly flying off the front of the broomstick in the attempt. His passenger yelped and turned to the empty space behind him.

Seifer narrowed his eyes at the man, who gleefully turned the broom and parked it next to the Darklings.

The boy turned to look at them with child-like innocence in his purple eyes. His hair was rather weird noted Seifer, black with a fringe of gold and gold bangs.

"Hi!" waved the man. "I'm Firthen Andreus and this is Fluff!" He pointed to the owl on his shoulder. "Oh! And this is Yugi Muto! Are you-?" He pulled a list out of his pocket. "-Seifer Tombchewer and Cassie Malefica?"

"Um, it's Talon Pandemonium."

"Okay." Firthen winked at him. "Climb on kids. Do you have your letters and all necessary equipment?"

"Yep," smiled Cassie, incredibly cheerful for someone who has almost been run over.

Firthen gave them a toothy smile. "Great! Get on!" Fluff hooted as if to say 'Come on kids! We don't have all night!'

Seifer looked at Cassie. She grinned and fluttered up to perch behind the Muto kid. Seifer groaned and flew up to sit behind her. Yugi turned and grinned at them. He was sitting quite a distance away from Firthen. "Can you move closer to Firthen?"

Yugi's smile vanished and he looked uncomfortable. "Umm, I can't because-"

"Because his twin brother is sitting between us under an Invisibility Cloak. His name is Yami and he's very shy," explains Firthen quickly.

"_I am not shy!" hissed Yami to Yugi._

* * *

Sonic stood under a tree. He was watching the skies for someone. The someone had sent him a letter and told him to test out the powder and wait in the forest. He had done so, and now he was still shocked at the change it had brought upon him.

Now an Overlander boy with blue hair, Sonic shifted positions, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Stupid clothes, he muttered to himself, it's too hot for them!

A call of "Watch oooouuuuut!" and collective screams of laughter alerted Sonic to look up and see a broomstick with four passengers on it dive into the trees. The passengers seem a little off to the hedgehog, noting their wings and the one in front's goofy hair.

"Hey kid!" called the driver, a man with orange hair, "Are you Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Firthen Andreus, this is Fluff, Yugi and Yami Muto, Talon and Cassie. Get on! Wait! You have your letter and stuff right?"

"Yeah." Sonic took a running leap and landed on the broom behind Talon. He then leaned forward "Why can't I see Yami?"

"He's wearing a Cloak of Invisibility. He's shy."

"Ah." Sonic leaned back, ready to enjoy a random ride.

_I am not %#%# shy!" yelled Yami._

* * *

Scourge swore at the sky and leaned back to watch it idly. The clouds distracted him only slightly from his incredibly foul mood.

He had sprinkled a pinch of powder on his head and found to his disgust to be turned into an eleven year-old, green-haired Overlander. His leather jacket was tied over his jeans, because the extreme heat was foolhardy to wear leather in.

"Hey! Kid with green hair! Yes, you with the pink sunglasses! Move!" Scourge threw himself to the side as a flying broomstick nearly killed him. The broom's five passengers, plus owl, cheered and laughed.

"You, Scourge?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You have baggage?"

"Nope."

"Get on." He shrugged and vaulted on behind a boy with cobalt-blue hair. The kid turned. "Hey Scourge, remember me?"

Scourge thought something was vaguely familiar about the boy, but he dismissed it. "Boy, do not waste my time."

"C'mon. You don't remember Sonic?"

Scourge's swearing could probably be heard in China.

* * *

A white-haired teenager trotted down Knockturn Alley, seemingly unaware that he was very out-of-place.

"_Yami," _whimpered Ryo _"We're not supposed to be down here."_

"_**Oh, shut up, Ryo. If anyone comes near, I'll scare them off."**_

_"What are we doing down here anyway?"_

"_**Going to find a wizard."** _Bakura gripped the letter tighter and smirked.

**Okay, tell me truthfully. Who enjoyed this chapter? I sure as heck didn't. Hopefully the next will be more fun.**


	3. Mornings are Bad

Yugi was being poked. Over and over and over. "Stoppit, Yami."

_"Yugi. Yuuuuugi. Come on, get up! Please!"_

"No. It's too early." Yugi was not a grumpy person, but he was definately not a morning person and he really, really hated waking up.

_"Yugi! You're wasting Ra's valuable rays! Get up! Now!" _Whereas Yami liked being awake and liked other people to be awake. And he had a very demanding personality so it was hard to get him to stop pestering people once he began.

"Go away!"

_"I am going to keep poking you until you get up!" _No-one could ever accuse the guy of not being honest.

"Fine! I am up already! Stop poking me!" Yugi pulled off the covers and glared at Yami. Or, more specifically, where Yami should be. "Okay, where'd you go? I am going to kill you if you just poked me awake and then left!"

No answer. Yugi rolled his eyes and lay back down, pulling the covers all the way over his head, covering even his eccentric hair. Yami prodded his shoulder even harder. Yugi's fist shot out from under the covers and popped him in the chin.

Yami staggered around for a while before collapsing on the floor with little anime Dark Magicians floating around his head.

Yugi blinked at the roof of covers he had made and slowly realized (because in the morning no one can realize quickly) that his fist had actually made contact. His reaction? Pulling off the covers and gawking.

Yami was still in a heap on the floor, watching the Dark Magicians fly in circles. He wasn't going to be getting up for quite some time.

* * *

Cassie got out of her bed and opened the door. Trotting down the hall, wings tucked neatly behind her back, she knocked on the door of the room housing the boys.

There was a scuffling noise and Yugi answered the door with a forced smile. "Hi."

She smiled cheerfully at him, noting his frazzled look and asked "Is Talon up yet?"

Yugi glanced over at the row of occupied beds. He picked out Talon's spiky black hair. "Nope."

Cassie smiled even wider. "Okay. If he wakes up, tell him I'm eating breakfast."

There was a muffled moan from one of the beds and another purple and gold head poked out from the blankets. Cassie blinked. "Um, you and your brother are twins?"

Yugi turned his head, blinked at the other boy, who promptly collapsed again, moaning something about... Black Magikars? "Yes, somewhat. He's older."

Cassie stared at the boy, who gave her another strained smile and shut the door. Weird...

* * *

Sonic yawned and stretched, glancing about the rather plain room with interest. He just barely remembered falling asleep on the ride there and being woken up to go back to sleep. But now that he was awake, the growlings of his stomach distracted him immensely.

Farther down a row of beds, the boy from last night on the broom was shaking someone who looked almost like his identical twin. "Yami! Get up, Yami! Please, please don't be dead! I didn't think I could punch so hard! Get up!"

The other, Yami, groaned groggily. "What hit me? The avenging Sekmet? Ugh, my face..."

"Are you two okay?" They both looked at him with the expression of a deer when you shine a bright light in his face.

The younger-looking one spoke first "Just fine, thanks... Um, you wouldn't happen to have any ice on you, would you? Yami looks a bit like I hit him with a crowbar." The older one's face was purply-looking.

"Thank you for that flattering mental image Yugi. Now please let go of my shirt collar." Yugi released his battered-looking brother, who clambered out of the bed.

"Sorry for punching you, Yami."

The older sighed. "It's fine. I look like one of those raw steaks though."

Sonic sniffed the air and if he were a dog right there, he would have wagged his tail. "Do I smell... Breakfast?"

Yami nodded, then winced. Yugi muttered "Downstairs."

He leapt out of bed and ran downstairs, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Scourge glared at his hand and groaned. "So it did happen." He fingered the watch on his wrist and put it near his mouth. "Scourge here."

A happy voice called "You're alive! Thank Aarthia! 'Sylum! Scourge is alive!"

A gruffer voice, the voice of Feral Five's muscle, Asylum, joined the peppy Sol. "Good. Brainiac here thought you were dead from death by broomstick."

"What's it like there?" asked Solenium, his excitement carrying even over the com link.

"I'm not there yet. I'm in a sort of wizard hotel. Sonic's here."

"Frag!" swore Asylum. "Vixen said he might be. I was hoping she was wrong."

"And I'd better go before someone comes looking for me. Keep the little guy in line! And, Sol?"

"Yeees?"

"Don't even think about my chair. It is off-limits, got that?"

"Awwww."


	4. Misadventures in Diagon Alley Part 1

**In which Yami starts a fight with an undignified gesture.**

**Yami: Well, he deserved it.**

Yugi looked around with interest. The Leaky Cauldron was filled with all sorts of people; goblins chewed with relish on things he didn't want to think about, some guy in a mask and cloak was drinking from a bottle of something called 'firewhiskey', and he was sitting next to a pharaoh from Ancient Egypt, who was obviously enjoying his first meal in a while. Actually that was fairly normal.

Talon and Cassie were tearing into any meat they could find and Firthen was feeding his owl bits of bacon and toast. Yami looked at his friend curiously. "Are you alright, Yugi? Normally you talk a bit more."

Yugi grinned at him. "And I didn't know you liked ketchup so much. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Very much so." Yami returned to his food, making a face that most people can only describe as bliss. Yugi laughed and then a flash of white caught his eye. No, that's not possible, he thought. What would Ryo be doing in England?

But he was right; two white heads zig-zagged through the crowd of adult wizards. One belonged to Ryo Bakura, a shy duelist that Yugi went to school with. He was the owner of the Millennium Ring, another Millennium object that hosted an ancient spirit.

The other boy was Yami Bakura, who preferred to be known by his host's surname. Bakura had a sharper face and a cruel glint in his eyes. And they were separate, just as Yami and Yugi now were. The pharaoh picked up on Yugi's distress and glanced up again. His amethyst eyes went dark red as he spotted the two Bakuras. "Thief Lord," he snarled.

"Ah, Pharaoh. Delighted to see you again." Bakura bowed mockingly. "Nice pajamas."

"Neh," Yami stuck out his tongue at the Thief Lord, then looked surprised and stuck it back in, trying to save face.

Bakura had no such qualms and repeated the gesture, along with a rude hand motion.

Ryo and Yugi tried to ignore this strange and unexpected battle and said their hellos. Then there was an awkward silence, broken only by Yami tackling Bakura and the two starting to duke it out. Firthen sighed, stuffed a piece of toast with jam into his mouth, and went over to break them up.

"Filthy son of a camel!" yelled Yami, struggling to break free of Firthen's hold on his pajama collar, so he could resume his brawling.

In response, Bakura cursed the pharaoh's ancestors seven generations back, just before Firthen jinxed his mouth shut. "Now," growled the adult wizard. "Can I trust you two to not kill each other or will I have to use a full-body bind on both of you?"

Sullenly, both nodded and he set them down. Ryo sat next to Yugi as Firthen asked "Are you Ryo and Yami Bakura?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to be known by our surname," muttered Bakura, free of the jinx.

"Oh, good. That'll make everything a lot less confusing. You two were the last on my list. Congratulations! So, you two will be traveling with us as we go school shopping. Excited?" Firthen himself was clearly more excited than anyone else about this.

"Okay, kidlets! Let's go! Oh, wait... Do you two have anything other than pajamas?" Yami dropped his head to the table and Yugi blushed. "Um no."

"Then I'll go get that. You eight go upstairs and wait for me to come back. And no escaping. And you two!" He eyed Yami and Bakura. "Any Shadow Games and I will wring your scrawny necks! March!" They made a break for the stairs and Bakura commented "I rather like that guy."

* * *

Around an hour later, they were walking down Diagon Alley. Firthen was acting a bit like a sheepdog, running around and keeping them in a tight-knit group. First came money. Firthen said he didn't have any with him so they would have to stop at Gringotts, which was a wizard bank.

"Not _a _wizard bank, my dear children. _The _wizard bank. It's run by goblins." The wizard paused to glare at Bakura, who had a crafty smirk on his narrow face. "Don't even think about trying to rob it. I'm an Egyptologist in my spare time, so I know why they call you the Thief Lord."

Cassie was interrogating Yugi about his hair. "How do you make it stand up like that? It's unnatural!"

"It's been like that since he was born," replied Yami.

"And the color?"

"Totally natural!" claimed Yugi, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"What about your eyes?" she asked Yami. "How are they both red and purple?"

"Born that way," smiled the pharaoh, eyeing Bakura with the look of the leery.

"Okay, up the steps you two." Scourge and Sonic raced up the stairs, neck-to-neck. Their little race finished in a tie and Scourge glaring at his Prime self. Ryo hung back until Bakura nudged him forward. "Get moving Baka," he hissed softly.

The white-haired boy moved slowly up the stairs and Bakura walked a step ahead of him. When they neared the top, Ryo tripped and there was a sickening crack as nose met marble.

Firthen moved like a cheetah, seizing Bakura's white and blue striped shirt collar and slamming him into a column. "You. Ever. Do. That. Again. And. I. Will. Kill. You." Every word was punctuated with another slam. Firthen dropped the yami suddenly and staggered, one hand going to his head. "Ooh, that hurts," he muttered, kneeling to help Ryo up.

Blood soaked the boy's shirt and his nose gushed still more of the liquid by the minute. Firthen pulled a wand out of his rear pocket and tapped the bridge of his nose. It stopped bleeding almost instantly and a crackly sound was heard as Ryo's broken nose repaired itself. Then the wizard used magic to siphon the blood off of the shirt and his face, before herding them all over to the doors.

Bakura snickered at the carved warning as they walked into Gringotts. His laughter faded into a silence of awe and greed. Gringotts was huge. Gems and coins exchanged hands, people talked quietly to goblins in soft voices, and talking portraits regaled to anyone who came too close all their exploits as Gringotts founders. Which were extremely long and intensely boring, normally leaving the listener in a mild coma.

Firthen walked right up to a desk and said briskly "I would like to visit vault 113, please." He showed the goblin his key.

The goblin bared his teeth at him in a semblance of a smile band called "Griphook!"

A goblin who had been about to enter a doorway with a black-haired boy and a giant man, paused. "Yes?"

"Take them with you, please."

"Yes," replied Griphook, beckoning them to follow. Firthen swiped his key off the desk and herded them forward.

* * *

There were mixed feelings about the roller-coaster ride with no seat belts, no seats, and no stopping. Ryo was passed out, Bakura, Sonic and Scourge were ecstatic, begging the goblin to speed up, Hagrid and Firthen were attempting to keep their breakfasts in their stomachs, Yami, Yugi, Harry, Cassie and Talon were staring around them at the scenery which kept flying by. Yugi and Harry twisted around at one point, convinced they saw a dragon, just in time to see Firthen puke off the edge. They turned to face forward again; the sight of a grown person tossing their cookies is neither pleasant nor as interesting as a dragon.

They stopped at Harry's vault first, the bespectacled boy looking stunned that he even had a vault. Firthen made them all stay in the car, telling them if they got off he'd make the goblin leave them there. Both Bakura and Scourge were equally disappointed by this. Gold-lust was clear in their eyes.

Then Firthen was let off to see what was in his vault, biding them all stay in place, before coming back with a tiny black bag. While they were stopped at a third vault, Firthen gave them a lesson in wizard money. A Sickle, silver, was worth twenty-nine Knuts, bronze, while a Galleon, gold, was worth seventeen Sickles.

* * *

Next stop was an uneventful trip to Madame Malkin's, where the only odd occurance was Ryo getting pricked with a needle by Bakura and shrieking like a teakettle in surprise.

Finally, Firthen guided his group of eager(ish) wizards and witch to the most-anticipated stop, Ollivander's.


	5. Misadventures in Diagon Alley Part 2

**I've started to realize I should probably acknowledge the people who give me the courage to keep posting this insane babble. Here's to you guys!**

**Hannah Hypolita**

**goddessisis**

**Kyuubi No Tenshi**

**Lover's Rebirth for the reviews**

**Hannah Hypolita **

**Kyuubi No Tenshi**

**Raven of Midnights**

**Salene the Wolfcat**

**Susurino**

**jadethefox28 for the favorites**

**And Hannah Hypolita**

**and Salene the Wolfcat for following this.**

**Yami: Get on with the story! *turns to readers* Apologies for cutting your moment in the spotlight short, and you all get a virtual muffin, but this has gone on too long for my tastes. *turns to me* Hop to it or I let Bakura over here with a chainsaw.**

**Cue ominous rrring noises made by chainsaw.**

* * *

Yugi looked around as they entered Ollivander's. It was dusty and cluttered. Boxes perched precariously on spindly chairs. Bakura's fingers were twitching rapidly, and Ryo was glancing around nervously. Firthen approached the counter. "Hello? Mr. Ollivander? Are you here?"

A man that looked a bit like older Einstein popped out of a shelf and smiled crookedly at them. "Good afternoon. Ah, Mr. Andreus. Ten inches, birch with a Kneazel whisker core, yes? Quite stiff, if I recall correctly?"

"Hallo, Mr. Ollivander. Yes, you seem to have a photographic memory." Firthen grinned nervously, looking pale.

"May I see it for a moment?" Mr Ollivander extended a pale slender hand with long spidery fingers. Firthen handed it over, reluctantly. Ollivander peered at it, running his fingers up and down it's sleek length. Then he murmured "Avis," and several little canaries popped out of the tip. Cassie laughed and caught one, petting its smooth feathers.

Firthen received his wand and said "Evanesco," causing the canaries to disappear.

Scourge gazed at the wands all around him, the wheels in his mind turning. Using one of those, he might be able to defeat his enemies! Then he remembered. His worst enemy was standing next to him and was going to get a wand as well. Daggit!

"Who wants to go first?" asked Mr Ollivander, staring at them with his pale eyes, not blinking.

Talon volunteered. His hand was measured, along with his wrist, his eyebrows, between his nostrils, and the length of his hair. Cassie giggled as the Darkling prince went cross-eyed to watch the tape measure check the width of his nose. Then Mr Ollivander offered him a slim wand with a knobbly end. No sooner had he touched it, then it was snatched away. The second wand, black laurel with dragon heartstring, twelve inches, strong, excellent for repelling Dark Magics, was the one.

Cassie went next, her eyes shining with excitement. Her wand was instant. Fourteen inches, unicorn hair, apple wood, perfect for love potions and Divination. She waved it spiritedly, causing a flood of apple blossoms, which made Bakura start to sneeze.

Sonic hopped up and down, nearly in spasms, until Ollivander motioned him forward. Three or four wands were added to the steadily growing discard pile. Ollivander was starting to hop himself until he found the right wand. Eleven inches, six centimeters, hawthorn with pegasus wing feather core. According to the wand-maker, who had subdued his excitement, it was excellent for concealment magic and Charms lessons. As he waved it, wind whipped around the shop, lifting papers then setting them down gently.

Scourge took the wand offered with barely contained longing. Waving it around, nothing happened. Mr Ollivander frowned. He knew it was the right wand, fourteen inches, basilisk fang core, very rare that core, oak, powerful. So why wasn't it working? Then Sonic gave a panicked shriek and fell through the floor. Both wizards gave little 'yeeps' and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!", pointing their wands at the hole in the floor.

A soaked to the skin and coughing Sonic came floating up. Scourge giggled and slapped a high-five with an equally amused Bakura. Firthen made a flicking motion towards Sonic's airway and said "Anapneo." Water came sputtering out of his mouth and Sonic was lowered to the ground, gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

"My turn!" Bakura looked devious and excited. Mr Ollivander handed him a wand after the initial measuring with trepidation. The boy had only held it for a second before Ollivander snatched it away, going "No, no, that's not it."

Soon a huge stack of wands adorned the stacks of boxes. The elderly wand-maker's tension was soon replaced by glee at finding a tricky buyer. Bakura looked more than a little irritated at this taking so long. The wand-maker was crashing about in the back of the shop, searching through his stores for a perfect wand. Then all sound ceased and the old man came out, holding four wand-boxes with an air of reverence.

"These wands were made nearly a thousand years ago, by my grandfather. He had a bit of Seer in his blood and that inspired him to make these. I've never touched them, so they are in pristine condition. I think he made them for you four." Ollivander lifted the lid of the first box. "Australian Blackwood with serpent scale core. Excellent for Potions-making and possesses immense destructive powers." He looked a mite uneasy at giving the unstable child a powerful wand, but it had chosen.

Bakura eagerly reached into the velvet-lined case and took the wand. Cackling shadows burst from the tip, wreathing the room and flicking off all the lights, blowing out the candles. The room grew cold and white corpse candles lined the walls with an eerie glow. Skulls popped into the line and clacked their jawbones, grinning gruesomely. The Thief King's maniacal laughter mingled with Ryo's whimpering.

Then a bright glow banished the dark. The skulls melted into nonexistence and all the candles lit again. Yami twirled the wand in his fingers, looking smug. Ollivander smiled. "Seventeen inches with griffin claw core. Made of leopard wood and perfect for creation and protection spells. You must have an incredibly protective nature, Mr Moto." The pharaoh felt a chill run down his spine. Neither Firthen nor himself had told the strange wand-maker his adopted surname.

"Now," continued Ollivander, turning to the remaining two. "Your turns, Mr. Bakura and Mr. Moto. Come over and pick them up."

Yugi stepped forward and lifted the nearest wand. It started to shine and warm air filled the room along with a piercing happy cry. "A phoenix," murmured the boy, not knowing how he knew the name of the creature, but not caring, wanting only to listen to the comforting song.

"Yes. Phoenix wing feather. Made with blood wood. It calls to only the most disciplined, young one, and will produce the most powerful magic out of love or incredible anger. Be sure to live up to its standards." Mr Ollivander reached out and traced a finger along the golden ankh hieroglyph that was identical to the one on Yami's wand. "Also the symbol of rebirth and life. You are strange, Mr. Moto. Very strange.

"And, finally, it is the turn of the meekest. Go on. It is waiting for you." Ryo slunk forward and lifted the wand. The lights dimmed and a fierce wind ripped around the shop, throwing papers and discarded wands everywhere. A fearsome snarl nearly deafened those inside as the silhouette of a sort of lion was thrown on the wall beside Ryo. When everything returned to normal, Mr Ollivander seemed dazed. "The shyest one of you possesses the greatest power. Interesting, Mr. Bakura. The wand that chose you is a manticore hair core made from black limba. The most powerful and intelligent of wands for hexes, protective magic, charms, and healing. You have two conflicting personalities, it seems."

Bakura frowned. While he had shared the same body with his hikari, he had rummaged through his soul room. There was no sign of anything, but a meek, quiet child who simply wanted to have friends. The wand-maker must be mistaken.

"But I am not, Thief King. I have never been mistaken." Ollivander turned his clear irises on the dark side of Ryo. "I am never wrong, so I must be correct."

"Um, how much, Mr Ollivander?" cut in Firthen, slipping his hand into his scarlet robe's pocket for his wallet.

"You owe me nothing Firthen. I have found satisfaction in distributing history to powerful users. And, no, my dear child," he said, turning to Cassie "I am not a mind-reader. Farewell." With a bow, they were ushered out of the shop. The door shut behind them with the tinkling of a little bell.

* * *

Scourge watched as Yami seemed to tear through the books. Out of the eight schoolbooks, he had already finished three. The watch on his wrist beeped irritatingly and the green-haired pre-teen slipped into the hall to make his report.

"Scourge?" Sol again.

"Hello, Marshmallow Head. How're the others?"

"We went to Mobius yesterday and attacked a world conference. Shadow, Silver and Tails got there quickly, but we were already gone. And Fiona's here."

"Um, come again?" Scourge couldn't believe his ears.

"Hello, babe," came the sultry voice of his ex-girlfriend over the link. "Long time, no chat."

"Fiona! What are you doing at Lightningstrike, you traitor?!" he hissed.

"I came to see how well you were doing. And you are doing fabulous! I think we were a little hasty in our break-up. What say you?" She was obviously thinking he'd accept.

"I'm taken. Put Sol back on."

Fiona's protests were stifled as Sol shoved her aside. "Report?"

"We went school shopping. Not much to tell, except there's a creepy mind-reading old man selling wands. I was able to make Sonic nearly drown, due to a little magic."

"Oh." The telekinetic hedgehog sounded disappointed.

In an effort to cheer his teammate up, Scourge said "Can you research Death Eaters? I heard a couple mentions of them on the streets."

Sol's voice brightened. "Yeah, sure!" The white hedgehog enjoyed surfing through Lightningstrike's vault of information, so Scourge instantly heard keys clicking. "Talk to you tomorrow, boss-man!"

The comlink shut off and Scourge slumped, feeling alarmingly lonely. At least he had the psycho twin to plan pranks with.

* * *

Seifer stared up at the ceiling moodily. He heard the sound of Yami turning a page and his whispered incantation of "Lumos." A yellow glow flared for an instant, then dimmed, due to Yami bringing the wand under the sheets to read A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. He had been reading almost non-stop since they returned from Flourish and Blotts. At this rate, he might make a decent Magika adviser.

Seifer tried to picture an older Yami lecturing a frightened/bored-out-of-their-mind teenager about Magika and failed. Instead a picture invaded his mind of a teenage Yami wearing old Egyptian clothes and a crown of sorts. The Darkling sat up and turned to squint at the silhouette of the boy under the sheets. As if sensing his eyes, Yami popped his head out of the covers to look at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah. Go back to your book."

"Guys! Lights out!" Firthen's steps echoed in the hallway and Yami hastily whispered "Nox," cutting off the light. The door opened and Firthen glared at the pretending-to-sleep Yami. "You continue reading and I will take your wand."


	6. Summer Has Come To Pass

**Review responding time! **

**Lover's Rebirth: **Zorc at Hogwarts? Sounds like a recipe for disaster. As to Sonic's 'kick-butt' speed, as you put it, he retains a bit of it. So does Scourge, but human bodies can only take so much. They'd probably burn off their skin if they went too fast.

**Kyuubi No Tenshi: **As I've told you before, Firthen has no experience with kids or adolescents whatsoever. It was already lights out and Yami reading after it is kind of confusing to him. Don't scold my poor over-worked OC, please. He didn't ask to watch over eight teens turned eleven year-olds.

**Here's something that ticks me off: I'm not allowed on YouTube and CW4Kids just shut down their online episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. Does anyone else think that sucks? Now I can't finish the second season! D:**

* * *

For the remains of August, the eight spent significant time exploring Diagon Alley. Bakura and Scourge had to be forcibly banned from sneaking into Knockturn Alley. They had headed in around the second of August, and Firthen had needed to retrieve Scourge from a wizard-eating plant's mouth and pull Bakura away from a spell book that would teach him the Unforgivable Curses. According to the older wizard, it was a full-time job.

Now, Seifer turned the page of Firthen's Daily Prophet, watching the grown wizard chasing around Scourge after the green-haired pre-teen had poured toothpaste all over his hairbrush out of the corner of his eye. Behind the Darkling, Sonic waved his wand wildly, saying "Repario!" to a pile of shredded paper.

Bakura snuck up behind Ryo, put his face close to his hikari's ear and yelled "Zorc Necrophades!" at the top of his lungs. The timid boy must have jumped around six or seven feet in the air. Bakura tapped his chin thoughtfully and watched his flight through the air. "Nope, no sign of anything remotely resembling power."

"That was mean." Yugi folded his arms and glared menacingly at the dark spirit. The expression was kind of funny, like a small fluffy animal scolding someone in a chipmunk voice. Seifer hid his grin behind the 'Quidditch' section of the paper, knowing that Yugi probably didn't like being laughed at. Bakura started laughing hysterically; he had no such ideas.

"Oh, come on! Is that the best you can do? I know you can irritate me with that high-pitched voice of yours better than that!"

Yugi gave a grim smile. "I challenge you to a duel, Yami Bakura."

Bakura stopped short. His eyes narrowed. "You don't have any cards with you."

"Or do I?" Yugi reached over to the watch his grandfather had given him and pulled out a pack of cards from the band.

The yami grinned. "Okay. I accept your challenge."

Yami watched with interest over the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. "This is going to be fun," he murmured, as Yugi sat cross-legged on the ground and Bakura crouched opposite him. Ryo, who had returned from his unexpected trip into the sky, wrung his hands. "Don't do this, Yugi!" he pleaded. "He chooses the awfullest punishments for losing!"

"Ryo, I believe my hikari can stand whatever the Thief Lord tries. And he'll probably win too." Yami closed his book and came over to spectate. "Can he say the same?"

"I don't have cards," pointed out Bakura, with a slight smile.

"Accio Bakura's deck!" The pack of cards nailed the yami in the back of his fluffy snow-colored head. He sneered at Yami, who put his wand back in his jacket pocket. "There, now you have cards. Play fair."

"Do I ever not?" he returned.

"I have a list a mile long of the times you've cheated. Do you need me to read them for you?" Yugi produced said list and Bakura looked sulky.

"No," he muttered. "You don't need to remind me."

"Accio." The list flew from Yugi's hand and Firthen came panting up. "What are you two doing?" He caught the piece of paper deftly.

"Playing a card game," replied Bakura, already shuffling his cards. Ryo watched over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't looking at the cards.

"What card game? What's this?" Firthen ran his eyes down the list, then glanced up sharply. "Is this game even sane?"

"Well, Bakura isn't, so, no, probably not," said Cassie, just coming over to them.

"I prefer the term visionary. Or mentally challenged. Whichever works for you. Maybe kleptomaniac. Whatever." Bakura returned to his cards, making little 'hmm' noises as he shuffled.

"People have been hurt playing Duel Monsters!" exploded the adult, pulling at his hair.

"Yes, but my..brother hasn't been hurt yet and he won a tournament." Yami pointed this out in a calm voice, opening his book once more.

"Neither has my, um, brother," agreed Ryo, wincing from Bakura's amber glare.

"Both of you are insane! I'm supposed to send you off on the train without any of you being dead or hurt! Oh, Dumbledore's going to kill me!"

* * *

Scourge crept away from the card game and around a corner, bringing the watch close to his mouth. "Scourge to Lightningstrike."

"Hey Scourge! Guess what? The Death Eaters were originally a human branch of Lightningstrike until they rebelled and jumped across dimensions."

"Hello, Marshmallow Head. Please allow me time to say hi before you bore me to death with dull facts."

Sol apologized. "Sorry, I'm just excited. The Strikers have a whole bunch of data about them in here. I found some pretty weird things too."

"Like?"

"Your life story. And Asylum's. And mine."

Scourge gulped. Sol must have heard him for he added hastily "I didn't read it, I swear. I was just trawling. So, Death Eaters were an elite branch of Overlander Strikers. They developed magic and escaped into a wormhole in the dimensional rift, where they were guided by an evil wizard called Tom Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort."

"Moldywart?"

"Vole-de-mort. Or Vole-der-mort. Depends on your pronunciation."

"That's a stupid name. Who would name themselves Moldywart?" he asked, mispronouncing the name on purpose.

"Dunno. Oh, hi Sunny!" called Solenium to someone off the headset. "Sure!"

Scourge's girlfriend's voice came on. "Hey, Scourge!" she chirped. "Your ex is a pain."

"Are you okay? She didn't go after you, did she?"

"No." Sunny's voice sounded sullen "She didn't think I was pretty enough to attract you. She went after Violet instead, cornered her and demanded to know what you saw in her. Let's just say Violet knocked her ego down a couple pegs. Then Darknight and Ginger erased all memory of Lightningstrike from her mind and sent her packing. But not before I persuaded them to add something."

Scourge started to smile. "No."

"Oh, yes. I convinced her she loved Flying Frog and would do anything for him."

Scourge went into a fit of laughing and gagging. "Seriously? You set her up with that guy?"

"You'd better believe it, hon. No-one tries to take my boyfriend away and doesn't live to regret it. So, where's Sonic?"

"Right here," came the hero's cocky voice from behind Scourge.

**Oh, fudge. ^-^ Hehe, magic cat fight! Or hedgefight, but that doesn't sound as cool. xP And in the Archie comics Flying Frog is a pervy dude and Fiona irritates me. Turn back now, all ye Fiona fans. There is only more bashing ahead.**


	7. The Innocent Can Never Last

**Lover's Rebirth: Yeah, probably a little bit more than that. **

**Bakura: *runs in wielding chainsaw*  
**

**Yami Tara: *drives a tank in and stares him down***

**Me: O.O I'm getting outta here!**

* * *

Sonic stood at the corner of the wall, staring at Scourge with a grim smile. The sunlight made his eyes glow. "I knew you'd pull something like this. Doctor Finitevus wants to know about this place, huh?"

Scourge opened his mouth to contradict him, but closed it again, plastering a knowing smirk onto his features. The less his idiot Anti knew of Lightningstrike, the better. "Perhaps, Blue Boy, perhaps."

"Well, _Snot, _why does your boss want to know about the magic stuff?" Sonic leaned on the wall slightly, folding his arms.

Scourge copied the gesture with another smirk. "You're an idiot. Who _wouldn't _want to know about this place? Are you really that naïve?"

"Look, Scourge, I want answers, so stop leading me on a wild goose chase." The blue-haired pre-teen looked uncharacteristically serious.

Scourge's eyes went black. "You want answers, I want you dead. Do you think we can compromise? Say, I kill you first and then tell you what's going on underground?"

"Underground?"

Scourge put a finger to his mouth. "I'll have to die first."

Sonic crouched slightly in a running stance. His enemy started to laugh. "Honestly, Blue, do you really think you can attack me? Our speeds are just the same, we are the same size and strength, there is no advantage."

"Or maybe there is." Sonic charged Scourge, who kicked him in the shin and vaulted over his head. "Perhaps you are right, blue. I do have an unfair advantage."

"And what's that?" Sonic cocked his head slightly.

"I'm so much better than you. And I can spontaneously combust." With the last sentence, fire burst through the gloves Scourge wore, even as a human. The gray ashes littered the ground around his feet and the scars on his palms, cherry red with heat, were made noticeable to the cobalt-haired pre-teen.

Sonic's head jerked back as he stared, disgusted and oddly fascinated. "Did-Did Finitevus do that to you?"

"I believe you should be more concerned about me branding my name into your flesh," replied Scourge, skillfully evading the question.

"Avis! Oppugno!" Scourge was knocked onto his back by a flock of angry canaries bent on ripping his face off. Firthen stormed into the street, robes fluttering all about him. "Aguamenti!" A stream of water extinguished the flames, leaving the boy sputtering.

The others peeked around the corner, Bakura looking especially grumpy, probably due to losing the game. "If you guys were going to start a fight," he called "couldn't you have called me? I would have liked to see you two beat each other to messy pulps."

Firthen smiled angrily at the Thief King. "Charming," he muttered. Then, pointing his wand at Scourge "Petrificus Totalus!" He reached over and grabbed the boy's collar before he fell onto his face. Then he seized Bakura and dragged the two in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

The others watched them go in silence until Sonic offered "Want to play tag?"

* * *

_Next morning, too early for Yugi... I mean WAY too early..._

Firthen had hired a taxi. An ink-black cab, that was probably enhanced by magic because it fit all of them perfectly in the backseat. This time, Firthen was careful to put Scourge and Bakura at opposite sides. Yugi was asleep again and Scourge had almost 'rescued' his hot chocolate before Yami shot him a look and carefully took it from his hikari, trying not to wake him. The pharaoh still remembered how painful a fist to the face was.

Cassie had her head leaning on Talon's shoulder as she dozed. Ryo was sitting between Sonic and the sleeping Yugi. Sonic kept a careful eye on the white-haired boy, uncertain of how exactly he was powerful and not wanting to find out the hard way. On Sonic's other side, Bakura amused himself by envisioning painful fates for the pedestrians the cab passed.

The cab arrived at King's Cross Station and Yami muttered "Protego," before nudging Yugi awake. Unfortunately for Scourge, Yugi lashed out and punched him in the face before fully waking up. His friend began laughing, unable to stop until Yugi pointed out that the owl was sitting on his head. That prompted the pharaoh into a panic fit and them him darting out the cab door with Fluff flying after him.

Yugi ran after him, trying to help with the bird. Ryo watched their struggling for a while before asking "Why didn't you name that owl Pharaoh-Killer or Set or something like that? Why Fluff?"

Firthen tapped his chin and answered with "He's fluffy. Why else?" Then the adult wizard called "Here, Fluff! Here Fluff!" When the brown owl flew back, Firthen cooed to it. "Who's a good Fluff? Who's a handsome birdie? You are! Yes, you are!"

The witch and wizards turned their heads away at this disturbing example of an adult making out with a bird and watched Yami come panting over, his face scratched all over and the front of his borrowed shirt shredded. His brother followed, looking both panicked and amused.

Bakura and Scourge collapsed into hysterical laughter again, howling until tears streamed down their faces. Yami found his wand and muttered "Reparo," fixing the shirt before launching himself at his sworn enemy, starting yet another fight with the Thief King. Firthen paused in his kissing session with his owl to pull them apart.

"Alright everyone," he announced in a forced-happy voice, holding a struggling Yami away from Bakura who was attempting to rake out Yami's eyes. "Please get your luggage. Sonic, Scourge, do _not _turn this into a race. I mean it!"

They entered King's Cross, loading their stuff onto luggage carts. Firthen attracted several odd looks from passer-by who were probably wondering why he had an owl on his shoulder and was wearing what looked a lot like a dress. The procession stopped at Platforms Nine and Ten. Ryo looked at the tickets in Firthen's hand and then at the signs, voicing what they were all thinking. "There's no Platform Nine-and-Three-quarters Firthen."

The wizard smiled and grabbed Talon, shoving him face-first into the wall. He went straight through it. Cassie screamed in terror.

**Yayz! Talon is gone! Wait... That's not a yayz. AHHHH! Firthen shoved Talon through a wall that was supposed to be solid! Agh! R & R please! I think he's dead!**


End file.
